The development of mobile radio applications and the development of new telecommunications standards involve increasingly high data transmission speeds.
Currently, the ultra-wide band technology targeting applications in the band between 3.1 GHz and 10.6 GHz is a good candidate for proposing high speeds.
In the framework of the development of telecommunications devices around ultra-wide band technology, dedicated antennas have been developed.
Other than the fact that these antennas must be ultra-wide band, they must also have an omni-directional radiation offering good coverage and good performance, i.e. among other things maintain stability in their performance (directivity, gain, etc.).
Also known are ultra-wide band monopole antennas, in particular planar.
Although these antennas make it possible to cover a large band, their omni-directional nature deteriorates when the frequency increases, which therefore limits their use when the objective is to obtain increasingly high speeds.
In order to improve the omni-directional nature of the ultra-wide band antennas, new structures have recently been developed.
However, although they are high-performance, these antennas remain complex and costly to implement and do not always meet the desired omni-directional radiation constraints.